Heron In The Water
by dogstar-ebony
Summary: The creation of WonWon from Lavender's POV with a sprinkling of Parvati in the form of notes passed between Lavender and Parvati. Bit silly.


_Italics _is Parvati. **Bold **is Lavender. The entire story is written in the form of notes passed between them in classes, and letters over Christmas. It's Ron and Lavender's relationship from Lavender's POV. Not sure how good it is, sorry if it's a bit poo!

_This is so boring. _

**I know. Wanna go Hogsmeade on Saturday? I need some new quills. **

_Sure you wouldn't rather go with someone else? Ha ha._

**Oh shh you. You're so not subtle. **

_I don't know what you're talking about. _

**Oh please. **

_What?_

**Nudging me yesterday when he walked past, making me turn around - you made it so obvious!**

_Well, you got a smile back, didn't you?_

**Well, yeah..**

_So quit whinging!_

**Better stop - McGonagall's looking at us. Talk to you after Trans, OK?**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hermione Granger is so annoying! **

_Well, that's nothing new, is it?_

**How am I supposed to get close to him when she's always there?**

_Don't worry about it, you'll do it._

**How! She's like a guard dog, no one else can talk to him!**

_They'll probably have an argument soon, they're always doing that. _

**That's true…**

_So, just wait until they do, and then pounce!_

**But look at yesterday - all I did was try to say well done after the tryouts, and I couldn't get anywhere near him, cos she was there. **

_I know. What's the answer to question twelve? _

**Ugh. You've become Granger. **

_I'm serious, what is it?_

**Felix Felicis. Happy?**

_Deeply. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Why doesn't he notice me? I've done everything it said in your magazine. **

_Everything?_

**Yeah. **

_Did you do the hair flicking?_

**Yeah, but he just thought there was a fly buzzing round my head and started swatting at it. My nose still hurts. **

_Ha ha ha ha ha._

**Stop it, it's not funny!**

_OK…well did you try pretending you weren't interested?_

**He didn't notice. **

_Dancing by yourself?_

**We haven't had a Ball in ages and I'm not doing dancing in the Common Room again, I just get funny looks.**

_Staring at his mouth when he talks? The magazine says that makes him want to kiss you._

**Well the magazine's wrong. He just thought he had something in his teeth. **

_Well what about laughing at his jokes?_

**I did that. But it didn't really work, he hasn't noticed me properly. **

_Well maybe it's just you then. _

**It's not me. It's a stupid magazine. **

_It's you. _

**It's the magazine!**

_How dare you! That magazine is never wrong!_

**Well this time it is, nothing it said works!**

_You don't know what you're talking about. _

**Well anyway we better get back to work. I don't think Sprouty is gonna believe we're taking Herbology notes. See you at lunch.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Lavender, you're my best friend and everything but if you don't stop mooning at Ron Weasley I'm afraid I will have to kill you._

**I can't help it. I never realised how nice his eyes are before. **

_I did. _

**What!**

_Eww, not like that! Just you wouldn't shut up about them. You still don't. _

**I do!**

_Oh please. It's always, oooh they're so dreamy, like the sea, I could stare at them all day…._

**Am I really that bad?**

_Just do something about it! And soon!_

**OK, OK, I will**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Did you see how fit he looked in his Quidditch robes? With his hair all messed up and his arms all muscly and…ooh. Yum. **

_What did I say about killing you if you don't shut up about him?_

**But he looked so… I don't even have a word for it!**

_There's a first. _

**I've decided I'm going to do something about it. **

_Hallelujah!_

**But not yet. **

_Dang. So what's the plan?_

**I'll tell you after this lesson. Deal?**

_Deal._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I told you! _

**I am so happy! I actually can't stop smiling, it's quite bad. **

_How did you do it then?_

**I dunno, I was sort of congratulating him and he was looking all gorgeous as usual and I hugged him a couple of times and then I went to hug him again and somehow it ended up that we were kissing and - well you know the rest!**

_Oooh I'm so happy for you!_

**I know!**

_But this is the important question - was he any good?_

**Erm…**

_Erm? What does erm mean?_

**Well…it was a bit….wet.**

_Wet?_

**My chin got a bit damp. I had to wipe it a few times.**

_Oh. Not good then. _

**But its ok. I can teach him :D**

_Lots of lessons scheduled then?_

**Naturally. **

_Ouch - Hermione Granger is giving you evils, look. _

**Where?**

_Behind you. Don't make it obvious!_

**I can't believe her. Did you see Ron's poor arms?**

_No, why?_

**Well the common room was a bit…public, so we went off to try and find an empty classroom, and she was in the first one we found, so I thought it was a bit awkward and I waited outside and she made some birds attack him! You should have seen the look she gave me when she walked out - if looks could kill I'd be totally dead. **

_Seriously?_

**Yep.**

_Oh my god, what a cow…it's just jealousy, that's all. But the important thing is he's with you, not her, so don't worry about it. _

**I'm not, I'm too happy to worry! I can't stop smiling though, it's getting weird!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_You need to stop smiling now, Lavender, it's getting kind of scary. _

**Can't. Too happy. **

_Well, can you at least stop shoving your tongue down his throat in front of me then? It's not something I need to see every ten seconds. _

**Can't. Too happy.**

_So he's improved then?_

**Oh yes. **

_D'you want to meet me after next lesson for lunch then?_

**Can't. Meeting Ron. Sorry, maybe another time?**

_Oh. OK._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_That was awkward!_

**What was?**

_Hermione Granger! I felt really bad for laughing at Ron's impression of her . _

**Well, she deserves it. Making fun of Ron like that…**

_I still felt mean, though. _

**It's not exactly a lie though! She does do that, jumping up and down every time a question's asked! Besides she seemed to forgive you anyway. **

_I'm surprised you noticed. _

**What's that supposed to mean?**

_Nothing. You just seemed a bit…busy, that's all. _

**Busy.**

_With Ron. _

**Well excuse me for spending time with my boyfriend!**

_OK, OK, I'm sorry. Anyway, speaking of boyfriends, I can't believe Hermione is going out with Cormac McLaggen!_

**I know! I'd have never guessed it…she must really like her Quidditch players!**

_He's all rugged and handsome as well….I thought he was seeing that seventh year, what's her name?_

**Alyssa Stone**

_I guess he's not seeing her anymore then! Hermione seemed really pleased about it._

**Yeah well maybe she'll leave Ron alone then, now that she's got someone for herself. **

_She hasn't been that bad._

**Oh please! All she does is give snide comments and dirty looks, its pathetic. **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**D'you want to come to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday? **

_Aren't you going with Ron this time?_

**Well I would normally but I want to get his Christmas present so…**

_Ah. I see. _

**Well, will you come or not?**

_OK. Meet me in the Entrance Hall after breakfast then. _

**OK. **

_What are you getting him anyway?_

**I don't know yet. But I know when I see it I'll know the perfect present for him. **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**I can't believe it was so easy finding him the perfect present!**

_What did you get him in the end? I was looking at the perfumes. _

**A gorgeous gold chain, it's really sweet. **

_Sounds nice. Sure he'll like it. _

**Of course he'll like it! Why wouldn't he?**

_When are you giving him it?_

**Just before he goes home for Christmas, I think. I don't want to owl something so special. **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**I'm going to miss him sooooo much!**

_I know._

**I can't believe I won't see him for two whole weeks!**

_I know. _

**And Granger gets to see him before I do! So unfair! I'm the one who's meant to be his girlfriend, not her!**

_I know._

**Still, at least I got to say goodbye. **

_I know._

**That part was fun….**

_I know._

**And he did seem to like the look of his present.**

_I know._

**Oh, January is so far away!**

_I know._

**Will you stop saying 'I know'! It's so annoying!**

_I know._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Parvati, **

**Hey, hope you're having a nice Christmas. Mine's okay but I can think of a way it could be better! **

**Did you like your present? It took me ages to pick it out, I thought the earrings would look nice. I hope Ron likes his present, but then again we don't really talk much, so I don't know…I hope that cow Hermione doesn't get her claws into him too much, but I guess there's no point me worrying about it. I just hate the not knowing! And the not being able to do anything about it is driving me mad as well. **

**I've spent a lot of time in my room trying to keep my mind off it. Mum isn't too happy. She says we 'don't spend enough time together' and she 'doesn't know her own daughter anymore'. It's stupid - we spend loads of time together! You're lucky you've got Padma to take the heat off you - sometimes it really sucks being an only child. But at least they've bought me a new rabbit to replace Binky. **

**Anyway, I've got to go, Mum's calling me for dinner. That's another thing - she's decided I'm not eating enough and I'm being practically force-fed! I'm sure Ron just loves the fat look!**

**Write back, **

**Lavender**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Lavender, _

_Thanks for the present, Padma's really jealous. She's already tried to try them on twice! Hope you liked yours, you did say you wanted the pink ones, didn't you? _

_Christmas hasn't been too bad so far - Mum's been making loads of her specialty dishes, and she's a great cook, so I've been eating loads!_

_Right now I'm completely soaked - me and Padma just had a giant snowball fight and, well, I lost!_

_Don't worry too much about Ron - he's with you, isn't he? That's what you need to remember, he chose you. And just think, when you get back you can show him how much you missed him! Only another five days and you'll be back at Hogwarts anyway, so just wait. _

_Oh, and by the way, the new issue of _Witch Weekly_ just arrived - wait till you see it, there's some great new articles in it! And I got some new makeup, too, you can try a new look out for Ron, hehe. _

_Got to go, Padma wants another snowball fight. See you next week!_

_Parvati_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Oooh, it feels so good to be back! Ron and I are making up for lost time, ha ha.**

_I noticed!_

**Oh shh, you. I'm so happy to be back with Ron though. **

_Well he seemed happy to see you too. But d'you have to be so…well…public?_

**What is that supposed to mean?**

_Nothing…just, you're very…open._

**What's wrong with that?**

_Nothing. Ignore me. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ron's acting really distant lately. I don't know what I've done.**

_Maybe it's just a phase, Lavender. _

**Maybe. I still think that Hermione has something to do with it.**

_Well, she's stopped giving you dirty looks, hasn't she?_

**Yeah, but she's getting too close to Ron for my liking. I'm his girlfriend, not her. She wasn't interested before!**

_Well…she is his best friend…_

**Who's side are you on, exactly, Parvati?**

_Yours, obviously, I'm just saying that she's his friend, she's obviously going to talk to him, isn't she?_

**Well, either way I don't trust her. **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**I can't believe it! I can't believe no one bothered to tell me that my boyfriend was poisoned! **

_Well, you know now, so it's not all bad._

**How can you say that! I'm meant to be his girlfriendand no one bothered to tell me something like that! I bet Granger knew straightaway though, I bet she was first to know.**

_Lavender calm down, you're ripping the parchment. _

**I don't care! **

_Look, go and see him after this lesson, it's lunch next anyway, talk to him._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Did you go see him?_

**Yeah but he was asleep. **

_Bummer._

**I spoke to Harry though. I don't know what Ron wants from us, we've not had the Talk yet. I was planning on asking him how serious he thought we were, but he went and got all poisoned so now I have no idea. **

_And what did Harry say?_

**Well…to be honest, he didn't seem too bothered either way. Which I think is a bit rude really, seeing as Ron's meant to be his best friend. He wouldn't tell me anything though, he just kept saying he didn't know. **

_Well, maybe he doesn't. _

**Ha! Of course he knows, they tell each other everything. He just didn't want to tell me, that's all. This is all Hermione Granger, I know it.**

_Lavender, you're being paranoid_

**I am not! She's still visiting him you know! After the way she treated him, and people still say they're friends! It's ridiculous, she's obviously just a user, now that he's all interesting and he's got someone else. **

_Look, why don't you just talk to Ron about all this?_

**Don't worry, I plan to!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**He was asleep AGAIN! I'm starting to get the feeling he's trying to tell me something. He's going to dump me, isn't he?**

_Don't be silly, of course not. _

**Then why is he letting Hermione Granger visit him then?**

_I'm not talking to you when you're being like this, Lavender. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Is he out of the doghouse yet?_

**No. I can't believe he didn't tell me he was getting out today. And then being with her!**

_You didn't seem very happy at breakfast. I kept talking to you but I got ignored so I gave up. _

**Did you? Sorry, I was distracted. **

_It's ok. But I'd back off a bit, just in case, he might not like you nagging him. _

**I'm not nagging!**

_Ok, I'm just saying. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**I don't know what to do anymore Parvati.**

_What?_

**What have I done? Why has he changed?**

_You two do seem a bit…distant lately. _

**He's avoiding me! I know it. **

_I'm sure he's not, you're just imagining it._

**Then how come when I caught up with him after Defence he suddenly went off to the bathroom with Harry?**

_Err...maybe he needed the toilet?_

**He's avoiding me. I'm getting really sick of this…he's avoiding me and yet he's always got time for her. Always. **

_What's the answer to question two? Quick, while McGonagall's not looking. _

**Just look at my work, for goodness sake. I've had enough of this. **

_What are you gonna do?_

**I'm going to sort this out once and for all. **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Lavender? Are you ok? Lav? Please tell me what's wrong._

**It's over**

_What? _

**I don't know, I saw him coming out of the dormitory with her and I confronted him about it, and we started arguing and it got worse and worse and I was so angry, and I said some horrible things and now**

_Now….?_

**Now it's over…look at them…with her hands all over him, she's rubbing it in my face, she knows!**

_I'm so sorry, Lav. After this lesson we'll go get my chocolate stash and have a good talk, yeah?_

**Please. **

_Don't look at her anymore, ok, you'll be alright._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**This is a bit of an abrupt ending as I couldn't really think of a way to end it. Thoughts please? Hit that little button just there and let me know. Also this has been driving me mad trying to keep each note separate, as nothing would stay in its original format! So I've resorted to OoOing**


End file.
